Valon Kazimeriz
Valon Kazimeriz served as the DADA Professor (2067-68) & Potions Master (2068-71) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Name: Professor Valon Kazimeriz Height: 6'4" Age: 105+, born 18 November, 1965 Country of Origin: Born in England, though he is of Slavic descent. Hogwarts House: That would be telling, now wouldn't it? Wife: '''Persephone '''Children: One daughter, Penelope, age 5. Godfather to Alessia Lupa. No other known children... but he has his suspicions. Years attended Hogwarts (or other school): ' 1977-1983 '''Special positions held at school (if any): ' Resident Sage, Self Appointed; Deputy Headmaster (initially appointed by Bontecou, now also possibly self-appointed after HM Bontecou's attack) '''Current Hogwarts Staff Position: Potions Professor Previous Occupation(s): ' ''In reverse chronological order: * Potions Professor, 2068-71 * DADA Professor 2067-68 * Retiree /Author of such titles as "Auror: A Memoir", "Tuesdays with Mummies, "Five Creatures You Meet in a Dark Alley", ''and ''"Chimera Soup for the Wizard's Soul". 2046-2067 * Hogwarts Professor (multiple subjects) 2032-2046 * Author, Retiree, Consultant 2010-2032 * Hit Wizard /Auror 1990-2010 * Hogwarts Professor of DADA 1988-1989 * Auror 1986-1988 * Hit Wizard 1985- 1986 * Briefly: Medieval Times, Muggle Show, in the role of Merlin. (Oh, hush. Times were hard and he had a wife and infant to support while training to become a hit wizard. Left abruptly due to unfortunate incident involving a heckler and the densaugeo charm.) 1985 * Show Dueler, Casting Capades Dueling Dinner Shows, international tour, 1983- 1985 '''Biography: Professor Valon Kazimeriz was born in London, England to wizarding parentage. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he excelled in transfiguration and defensive wand work, receiving awards in dueling club as well as being awarded both the honor of Prefect and Head Boy. After graduating with honors, he went to seek his fate on the championship duelling circuit, only retiring from the circuit when his wife and on-again off-again sweetheart since fifth year, Persephone, announced they were expecting a child. He entered academy and trained to become a hit wizard, rising in the ranks and eventually training to become an Auror. In 1988, he retired as an Auror and became a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He held this post for only a single term before a personal crisis caused him to resign. He returned to work as a hit wizard and Auror, which is how he served during the second rise of Voldemort. He was partially disabled by a cursed hip injury while serving as an Auror,but continued on in service until his retirement Auror in 2010. Discontent with idle time, he set to a quiet life as an (unpublished at the time) author and consultant in the field of dark arts detection and protection. He returned to Hogwarts in 2032 for the second time, serving as a professor once more. In 2046 he left, returning to writing and a semi-retired life, finding success as a published author. He returned to Hogwarts as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in hopes of broadening the minds of the future of wizarding society and demystifying the dark arts and their defense. Unfortunately, after learning that a former student, Ethan Truebridge, was making inappropriate advances and harrassing his goddaughter, Kazimeriz demanded an honor duel with Professor Truebridge. Though the duel was fought well by both gentlemen, Kazimeriz was moved to lay down arms at the request of his goddaughter, only to be struck by a post-duel spell. His opponent had the good fortune of striking him in such a way that it reopened the old cursed injury, causing Kazimeriz constant, excruciating pain that is unlikely to ever be cured. Feeling that he was no longer physically agile enough to safely guide students through properly rigorous DADA instruction, he was set to retire again but was convinced to take on the position of Potions Master instead. He re-sat the Master's certification and began instructing the students in this field instead. After the disappearance of Headmaster Bontecou in 2069, he took on the role of Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was then removed from this position by the arrival of Gaellen Tate, and is currently serving only as a potions master at the school. In 2070, his goddaughter's former fiancee and abuser, Remi Devereux, infiltrated the school in an attempt to abduct her. In an attempt to capture the man Kazimeriz was hit by a cruciatus curse and is currently under a healer's care at St. Mungo's, and is slowly recovering so that he may resume his duties when Hogwarts reopens in autumn 2070. Personality traits: Professor Kazimeriz is an old-school gentleman, genteel and possessing continental manners. His elegant and reserved mannerisms can mask his sardonic and sometimes even sinister sense of humor and passion for the macabre. He has never met a monster he didn't like; he is gung-ho for ghouls, keen on kappas, relaxed around red caps and finds werewolves to be wonderful. He considers the dark arts to present a delightful challenge as well as an opportunity for dramatic magical application. He expects to be treated with the respect his 105 years of life experience entitles him to. He is by turns grandfatherly, professional, polite, puckish, or extremely strict, even cruel, and some would even say downright evil (though he would disagree!) depending on the circumstance. Anything more, well, in his words, "that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Category:Class of 1984 Category:Staff Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Category:Potions Category:Professors